The establishment of a program to topically screen chemotherapeutic agents for possible therapeutic use in cutaneous carcinoma, mycosis fungoides, and subsequently in benign hyperplastic diseases such as psoriasis. After chemotherapeutic agents have been supplied by the Chemotherapy Branch, NCI, and after these agents have been screened for biological activity and safety in experimental models, then large scale clinical testing will be done in mycosis fungoides, psoriasis, and skin cancer. It is anticipated that the initial steps in this project will be patch test screening for biological activity in patients with psoriasis and mycosis fungoides and percutaneous absorption studies with radiolabelled chemotherapeutic agents in laboratory animals.